Seeing The Sights
by badly-knitted
Summary: This will be Ianto's first time being a tourist on a civilised alien world, and Jack wants to make sure he doesn't miss anything. Set in my Ghost of a Chance 'Verse. Written for Prompt 536 – Tourist at slashthedrabble.
1. Seeing The Sights

**Title:** Seeing The Sights

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Ianto.

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** This will be Ianto's first time being a tourist on a civilised alien world, and Jack wants to make sure he doesn't miss anything.

**Word Count:** 500

**Written For:** Prompt 536 – Tourist at slashthedrabble.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters. They belong to the BBC.

**A/N:** Set in my Ghost of a Chance 'Verse.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Jack asked brightly as he and Ianto left the spaceport and boarded a tram that would take them into Sammastriel, the nearby city.

"How should I know? I've never been here before; I've got no idea what there is to see. First time Space Tourist, remember?"

This planet was nothing like Horgan's World, the only other planet Ianto and Jack had landed on since leaving earth; that had been a small and relatively new colony, reasonably well set up but still primitive compared to the bustling metropolis spreading out in the distance. Ianto stared out the tram window at the strikingly beautiful alien city, all graceful towers and outlandishly shaped domes made from a pale pinkish stone that from this distance appeared to have random silvery streaks in it.

Jack shot Ianto a surprised look. "You didn't study the guidebook I left for you?"

"Guidebook? What guidebook?" Ianto tore his gaze from the view to frown at his lover. "I haven't seen any guidebook!"

"But I left it on the bed beside your bag!" Because they planned to stay in the city for a couple of weeks they'd brought with them everything they'd need for their visit in a couple of surprisingly lightweight packs.

"Oh!" Ianto dug in his pocket and pulled out a small, flat blue square. "You mean this? I thought it must be sort of like a passport."

Jack sighed. "My fault, I should've told you what it was instead of assuming… Everything customs-related got dealt with electronically while we were in orbit before being cleared for landing. This… is a universal guidebook. I uploaded the package for Ysbril so you could take a look and decide where you wanted to visit while we're here."

"It's a bit… small for a guidebook, isn't it?"

"Not really, it's more like an ultra-slim PDA." Jack flipped the small folder open and touched a silver spot at the bottom. The interior of the folder lit up with two screens, one on each page. The right-hand one appeared to be an index written in galactic standard, while the left-hand one displayed whatever information was selected from the index. Both pages could be scrolled up or down like the screen on a smartphone. "It includes everything a tourist could possibly want to know about; galleries, museums, restaurants, gardens, entertainments, sports facilities, shopping arcades… There're opening and closing times, entrance fees, transport rentals… all in any language you need. I figured Galactic Standard would be best for you."

"I'm sure you're right, and it sounds wonderful, but maybe we could look through it when we get to the hotel? Right now I want to enjoy the view of the city."

"Right, of course." Jack tucked the device away, looking a bit disappointed.

"Priorities, Jack. I'm sure the guidebook will prove useful, but let's not get so obsessed with seeing the sights that we forget to enjoy just being together."

Jack smiled. "Wise words, Mr. Jones."

.

The End


	2. Luxury

**Title:** Luxury - Follows on from 'Seeing The Sights'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Jack, Ianto.

**Rating:** PG

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Who needs a guidebook to the city's attractions when their hotel accommodations are so lavishly appointed?

**Word Count:** 500

**Written For:** Prompt 537 – Shower Or Bath? at slashthedrabble.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters. They belong to the BBC.

**A/N:** Set in my Ghost of a Chance 'Verse.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The hotel was lavish, with suites of rooms designed for the comfort of every kind of sentient being, since many races that visited Ysbril were very different from humans, with completely alien requirements. The suite they were shown to, however, while only superficially resembling earth hotel rooms, had everything they'd need.

There was a lounge with wide windows offering a panoramic view of Sammastriel, the main port city, and various kinds of seating arranged around what Jack said was a state-of-the-art entertainment centre. In an alcove was a food and drinks dispenser where they could order anything they wanted if they preferred to eat in their rooms, as many guests apparently did.

Off the lounge was a bedroom, also with a panoramic view, although there were fabric shutters that could be drawn across and adjusted to allow varying amounts of light into the room. By contrast, the lounge windows were made of a substance that could be darkened by a control on the wall.

Dominating the bedroom was a massive sleeping platform, at least three times as big as a king-sized bed, and upholstered in lush, furry, cobalt blue fabric. Pillows and cushions in various colours were piled at both ends, and drawers beneath were well stocked with a wide variety of blankets, quilts, and throws for sleepers to cover themselves with. The wall opposite the window comprised built-in storage for guests' clothing and luggage.

The floors throughout the suite were covered with what Ianto at first took to be ankle-deep blue-green fur, but which Jack explained was actually a living covering similar to grass, favoured for its self-cleaning properties.

Both the rooms were vast, Ianto could have fitted his whole flat back in Cardiff into the lounge, probably with room to spare, but it was the bathroom that really took his breath away. It contained all the necessary plumbing features, albeit in unfamiliar configurations. There was a partitioned off water closet, with helpful instructions on its use, complete with diagrams, written in Galactic Standard on a wall plaque. There were washbasins against one wall of a style Ianto had seen before, stored in the Torchwood Three archives, and then there were the main bathing facilities.

The shower, or perhaps more of a wet room, was big enough for ten people to use at once, with jets to spray water from all sides, while the bath could almost have doubled as a swimming pool. Ianto just stood and gaped.

He'd grown used to the sonic showers aboard the Wanderer, they left him feeling perfectly clean, but he did miss bathing in hot water. Now the opportunity to do so again, for as long as he wanted, without having to worry about wasting a precious resource, was almost more than he could comprehend.

Jack was speaking.

"Huh?" Ianto turned towards his lover, blinking.

"I said are you alright?"

"Fine. Just trying to decide whether to have a bath or a shower first." He could happily spend his whole vacation right here…

.

The End


End file.
